


Twink

by starshipslytherin



Series: Jegulus writing [11]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: It isn't even a serious fic, M/M, Reggie is just smol and cute, Regulus as a dad, Smol Reg, Soft boys are everything okay, The Author Regrets Everything, This isn't meant to offend irl twinks okay, This was written for fun, but I'm publishing it anyway because I've been too incompetent to write lately and this is all I did, whose kid knows shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-30
Updated: 2018-03-30
Packaged: 2019-04-14 22:57:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14146452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starshipslytherin/pseuds/starshipslytherin
Summary: Smol Reg will never grow out of being a twink and it's adorable and smol and pure.Written in smol Reg's pov because writing in smol Reg's pov is so pure it cleanses your whole soul and that's what I really need time after time. Read it, it's smol and I'm desperate





	Twink

Regulus Arcturus Black had long struggled to be perceived as the respectable pureblood man that he was. Ever since his voice had started to deepen, making him aware of his duties as a Black who was soon going to come of age, he had tried his best to uphold a classy, gentlemanly and mature appearance. A task which, in his opinion, he had never failed to fulfil. He remembered thoroughly combing through his ebony hair every morning, infatuated with its colour and the shiny texture stemming from the coconut oil he used on it every time that he washed it. He would wear neat robes and his ties were tied with meticulous perfection.  
He had always struggled to understand why despite the effort, he would generally be treated like a ten-year-old whose parents had dressed him up. He tended to be regarded as "adorable" and "cute", and although, maybe, he was pretty petit, and maybe he did have large eyes, he found all the fuss to be extraordinarily superfluous and, above all, annoying.  
And his idiot husband had never been particularly helpful.  
When at the age of twenty, James would go out of his way to make sure that no matter what Regulus did to modify his appearance, he would inform him that he was "still cute", he had now grown a ridiculously perfect and non-patchy beard, and while, at first glance, that fact might have sounded harmless, Regulus suspected that it was merely a new method to spite him.  
He didn't like cars. They were noisy and smelly and they vibrated, and if he sat in the back, he'd feel nauseous. And it was even worse when he was on holiday and everything was the other way around. Sitting on the passenger's seat made him feel very uncomfortable when it was on the side that was usually the driver's side. Instead of looking at the Italian landscape outside the window, he preferred scowling at his reflection in the rearview mirror, the memory of his very patchy beard (the patches weren't patches of skin, they were small patches of beard on his otherwise smooth face) still scarring his soul, and then letting his scowl wander to James's beard that had miraculously begun to appear on the day after he had witnessed Regulus shaving off his in frustration.  
It just wasn't fair, and, the child in the backseat be damned, he had to speak up.  
"Nice beard", he said.  
"Thanks." The idiot smiled, obviously missing all of the venom Regulus had deliberately put into his voice.  
"Why did you suddenly decide to grow a beard?" He folded his arms.  
"Well, why wouldn't I?"  
"Because you've never grown one before?"  
James shrugged. "Don't you like it?"  
"No, I do not", Regulus hissed, glowering at him. "And you know exactly why. And I know exactly you grew it to piss me off -"  
"Gosh", Rigel muttered irritably in the backseat. Regulus ignored her, staring intently at his husband, who was staring at the road.  
"Why would I grow a beard to piss you off? That's ridiculous, Reg. It's not my fault you can't grow one."  
"I can! Just because its a little bit patchy -"  
James snorted. "It's not a little bit patchy, it's barely there."  
"Fuck you, too." Regulus glared at him.  
Rigel giggled.  
"Well, maybe you should just accept the fact you're so cute. It's not like you're the only twink in the world -"  
Regulus's jaw fell. "Excuse me? I'm not a twink!"  
James smirked teasingly. "Why, you're small and skinny and cute and you can't grow a beard."  
"I'm a grown man! I can't be a twink. Twinks are - maybe twenty."  
"You look maybe twenty", James chuckled.  
"I'm an adult! I am married, I have a family, I am thirty-six years old -"  
"Maybe you just didn't grow out of it. Other people would kill to look as young as you do."  
"I don't look young! I'm a respectable pureblood -"  
"Merlin, fuck me", Rigel sighed under her breath. Regulus mustered up the dignity to ignore her.  
"Would it make you feel better if I shaved my face?", James sighed.  
Regulus pouted. "No. It wouldn't count if you only did it because I said so."  
"So I'll not shave it."  
"Of course you'll shave it!"  
"So I am supposed to shave it?"  
"Yes, because you want to and you realised it's wrong to mock me in that way."  
"I'm not mocking you."  
"Then take back what you said."  
James sighed, then smiled, his hazel eyes still fixated on the road. "Reggie, face it. You're the epitome of a twink."  
"I wish I'd stayed back at the hotel with my beloved, drama free siblings", Rigel said.  
"Well, it's not my fault James decided to piss me off", Regulus responded.  
"I didn't decide to piss you off! It's not my fault you're so adorable, and it's not my fault it pisses you off that I'm still infatuated with you after being married to you for so long. I'm sorry for whatever I did again."  
Regulus pressed his lips together stubbornly, pushing aside the thought that he might be acting immaturely. "Rigel, do you know what a twink is?"  
"Sure do."  
"Do you know what makes him think I'm a twink even though I'm a grown man?"  
He turned around and saw her smirk. "I'd say the fact when you're mad, you're reminiscent of a really small fluffy puppy barking loudly at a much larger dog, says a lot."  
James burst into laughter, earning himself Regulus's trademark death glare and a pinch in his upper arm. He stopped laughing, but he was still smiling. "Reg, just because you're cute doesn't mean you're not smart or competent or mature. It just means you're cute."  
"But I don't want to be cute!"  
James shrugged nonchalantly. "Well, and I don't want to be sexy as hell, but I can't help it."  
"Idiot", Regulus muttered.  
He let James drive in silence for a few minutes until he had come up with a clever way to apologise without saying sorry (the git just didn't deserve it).  
"Keep the beard, love. It suits you", he said sweetly.  
James snorted. "Nah, I'll shave it off. It's itchy." He smirked. "I just wanted to piss you off."  
Regulus tried not to smile. "You're such a git, James."


End file.
